


Where'd You Go? I miss you so..

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Sad Alec is Sad.That's all there is to it.He's just a broken cinnamon roll/bun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Alec is Sad.  
> That's all there is to it.  
> He's just a broken cinnamon roll/bun.

Alec looked at the clock on the bedside nightstand. It read 3:30 am in the same red numbers that he saw every time he checked it. What day was it? What week of what month? What year was it anyways? Alec laid in bed with his knees curled up to his chest as he tried to fight the emotions welling into his heart again. It had only been a day or two but it had felt like years to Alec since Riku left. He wasn't completely stupid, he knew the reason Riku had left.. Or, more likely, why he thought he had left. He let out a sigh as he wished his mind would stop racing.  
  
All he could do was hope that when he woke up in the morning, that there would be a response to the notes he left. After all, he had started losing his mind already ; He could've sworn he saw Riku everywhere, and he even had to close the bakery because the smell of strawberries always reminded him of Riku and he couldn't handle it. Growing up, he wasn't very popular with people because he was too much of a pushover and he was too nice and no one near him had liked it but just when he felt that he found someone that gave him a chance, this is what happened. Looking away from the alarm clock, he tried to focus on anything, even the smallest scratch in the painting on the wall but nothing worked.   
  
"I just need to know he's okay...Who am I kidding? He's probably better off without me being there to annoy him all the time." Alec pushed his face into the blanket curled up in his hand as he attempted to muffle the horrible sound of his sobbing. He has assumed that after the last time Riku had to "teach someone a lesson" for hurting him, Riku had grown tired of having to protect him because he was too weak to fight back. "..Maybe that guy was right.. I'm too weak.. I'm too kind..Maybe I mistook Riku's tolerance for friendship.. Silly me.." Warm tears fell down his face into the pillow and he felt the familiar burning of his lungs attempting to catch air as he began to hyperventilate. 'What was that thing Riku taught me to do, oh my god, what was it, what was it, why can't I think of it' Thinking about it seemed to only make it worse for him. Beginning to feel dizzy, he tried holding his breath to calm himself down ; After 5 minutes, his breathing could regulate itself now. Looking at the clock once again, it read 4 am. Taking in his hand, he threw it into the corner as he felt the numbers haunting him with every minute that he didn't know where his best friend was.  
  
Standing up, only to fall back into the bed, Alec gave up fighting sleep and allowed it to take over. When he awoke, he could see it was mid-afternoon and couldn't bring himself to think of going to the bakery. He checked his phone for any new messages ; Nothing. Sighing, Alec pulled the blanket up over his head and attempted to just lay there til he fell back asleep but his body and mind weren't having it. Groaning in anger, he walked into the kitchen to attempt to eat but every bite he took only made him feel as if he needed to throw it up. The outside seemed to bright, the birds were too loud, too many people were laughing and the smell and taste of everything made him despise life at the current moment.   
  
Holding his head in his hands, Alec tried to rack his brain of where Riku could've gone. He kept having this thought that maybe Riku got severely hurt or something of the sort, but he knew it wasn't like Riku at all. After all, Riku was always protecting Alec and seemed fine. Walking into the bathroom, Alec attempted to brush his teeth and wash up but not without losing a bathroom mirror that lost a fight with his fist ; For the first time, he had actually hit something and he didn't feel the pain, he couldn't. His body had felt as if it had become numb to everything and he felt like he couldn't do anything else. Seeing Riku everyday had become important to him, and it was one of the only things he looked forward to but without it, nothing seemed okay. Sliding down against the wall, Alec banged the back of his head against it as the tears started once again.   
  
"Maybe if I just sit here... Maybe he'll come back... He has to come back.." Hearing the words out of his mouth, his lost his temper and began slamming his palm down onto the cold bathroom tile. "He's not coming back. He left and it's all my fault. I'm so weak, and I can't do anything. If I was him, maybe I'd leave to.. I can't fix it now..." 'Resting' his head against the wall once again, he let the tears fall as he soon fell asleep ; If slamming your head into the wall until you got a headache and got tired was what you called resting, that is. 


End file.
